Selene's Blessing
by Meandering Muse
Summary: Like the Raven leads the Wolf to prey, so do they lead them to love. Oneshot. Written by: Forever Dreaming Wishing and Noctepanther.


_**Selene's Blessing**_

_**A/N: Well, this is actually a roleplay between noctepanther and myself. So, if you find it kinda hard to follow.. that's why. Tell us what you think! Review, flame, whatever. Since links don't work on this amazing site, you can reach him in my favorites list! -scuttles off-**_

* * *

****

A slight chill swept over the land, causing Raven to hide deeper into her cloak. Its velvet colored folds surrounded her warmly as she looked up at the moon, the light sliver of silver in the sky. The girl smiled, pulling up her hood as she gracefully sat on the damp grass behind the tower, grumbling a little at the city lights in the distance.

Beastboy came running from the nearby woods as a wolf. Coming to a sudden stop, he howled at the moon, oblivious to all around him. All he wanted to do was howl, to release his pain, his joys to the world.

Raven closed her eyes, shuddering at the mystical sound of the howl that floated through the air. _'Where did it come from?'_ she wondered, opening her eyes and scanning the surroundings. In the distance she saw a large clump of trees. Yawning she got to her feet, brushing off her cloak as she made her way toward the tree line.

His fuzzy ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching. Growling, Beastboy turned around to see who would dare interrupt his peace.

Softly the girl padded through the trees, sighing as she looked up at the majestic beauty of the pines. The silver glow from the moon escaped through the gaps in the trees, giving a peaceful air to the forest. Raven, a slight smile on her face, stepped forward, her eyes widening as she saw the green wolf in front of her. "Beastboy?" she giggled, her eyes narrowing, "Is that you?"

Beastboy relaxed his muscles as the dark sorceress appeared before him. Turning back into himself, he nodded as he soon as he regained his head. "Did you just giggle?" Beastboy asked with his trademarked toothy grin.

"Me? Giggle?" She rolled her eyes, "Please." Her lips twitched in a small smile as she took a step forward, covering some of the distance between them. "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

He stepped an equal distance, closing the gap even further. "I thought you heard," Beastboy said, dangerously close to Raven.

Raven looked into his eyes, removing the hood from her head. "Howling?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Wow, you can hear," He joked, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, his hand tingling slightly at the touch of her skin.

Raven backed up a little, her eyes wide. Did he just... touch... her? She shook her head, a soft shudder running down her back as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. Without saying anything she turned and started walking down the path of trees, wondering if Beastboy would follow.

"Hey, wait up!" Beastboy called, running after her. "I didn't get to ask why you're out here!"

"I heard the howl," she shrugged, glancing at him, then changing the subject, "Did you know that ravens lead wolves to prey?" There was a twinge of humor in her voice as she brushed the hair from her face again.

Beastboy fell into step with her. "No, I didn't." He chuckled. "Makes sense though. Ravens know the scent of death well, don't they?" Beastboy looked pointedly at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped as they entered a clearing. Raven looked up at the moon twinkling above them and smiled suddenly. Slowly she sat, lying on her back to gaze at the stars.

Beastboy followed suit, propping himself up on his hands. "Umm...Rae," he dared to use his nickname for her, "What's with you and the moon? This is the happiest I've ever saw you."

"Raven." she corrected, laying her head on her hands. "And the moon just makes me feel at peace with everything. Surely there is something that does that for you?" Raven looked at him, taking in his green skin and how the moon seemed to make it glow.

Beastboy turned his head to face her. He stared a bit, watching the way her chakra glistened in the moonlight. "Well, of course. Why do you think I howl? Just because it's fun?"

"I wouldn't know, Beastboy." she whispered softly, "I'm not a wolf."

"Well," He smiled his toothy grin again. "Pretend you're one. Howl."

Raven shook her head, "You've got to be joking," she said blandly, looking into his youthful face. "I'm not howling."

"C'mon!" He continued. "Howl! I'll howl with you if you don't want to do it alone."

Raven sighed, "Will it get you off my back?" she asked, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

His emerald eyes returned the small light. "You like me on your back... and yes." Beastboy jumped up and helped her off the ground, "Now you have to howl!" The teen sighed and cupped her pale hands to her mouth, closing her violet eyes. _'This is so stupid,'_ she thought as she howled, her voice rising steadily in volume.

Beastboy laughed after a moment. "That was great, but it was too hollow." He looked at the confusion in the girl's eyes. "You're not putting you soul into it. The part of you that wants to release the pain, the happiness...the emotion."

"I don't show anyone that side, Beastboy." she whispered, looking away from him. Her heart yearned to open to him but she didn't want to get hurt. She had spent so long putting these walls up, could the little Changeling be the one to tear them down?

The green one frowned. "But...Rae...you already howled. Why not take that next step? I thought you were always one to follow things through." He looked at her, a challenge in his eyes. "Unless you're not all you pretend to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, her violet eyes glaring at him, her voice hard.

He kept his own eyes level, not betraying a bit of the fear that coursed through him whenever Raven was angry. "Exactly what it sounds like. Care to prove me wrong?" Beastboy prompted his challenge again.

Raven sighed, exasperated, and glanced up at the moon. Nodding firmly, she cupped her hands over her mouth again and looked for something within her. There was a spark of something there, a deeply hidden secret. Her face flushed as she howled, her voice rising upward and increasing in confidence and volume.

At first, Beastboy stood in awe at her. This was a new Raven, more primal, rawer, more Raven than she had ever been. As the howl continued, Beastboy threw his head back and joined in, the two howls meshing together, yin and yang, black and white. The pure animal sound lasted for a while longer before Raven stopped to breathe, her face still a soft pink. Her dark eyes opened and looked at Beastboy, small tears in the corners of her eyes as she gazed at his tranquil face and long lean body. He was so... real... to her, he was himself. She admired him for that.

Beastboy continued to howl, oblivious to lack of breath, or the heat rising in his body. He just wanted release his love for Raven... he knew she would never love him back. He wanted to release the pain that it caused him. He wanted it all to go. Raven wiped away her tears and closed her eyes, listening to the sad song that Beastboy sang. She wished she could help him... hold him... A soft wind touched her cheek coaxing her eyes open.

She shivered at the way the moonlight flooded over his gentle face. Reaching out with a trembling hand she touched his shoulder, "It's okay Beastboy." she whispered, squeezing it lightly.

He pulled away. "No it's not!" Beastboy was surprised at the change in demeanor in himself. Giving a fleeting glance back towards Raven, he began to run as far away as he could.

Raven's eyes widened in shock. What had gotten into him? Worry gripped her heart as she began to run, weaving through the trees after the young changeling.

He kept running through the woods, ignoring the scratches he received from tree branches. He just had to get away from her. Things were getting too close, too personal back there. And as much as Beastboy wanted to break down Raven's walls...he had his own defenses up.

Raven stopped as she lost sight of her friend behind the trees. "Beastboy," she whispered, tears flooding hot into her dark violet eyes. She reached out a hand, her fingers outstretched as if she was going to grab his shoulder again, "Please come back." The sorrow that set in as she gazed to where he had fled was unlike any she had experienced before. With a shuddering sigh she knelt into the carpet of pine needles, letting the tears run down her cheeks uninterrupted.

Beastboy finally slowed down, breathing labored. Why did he lose it? He couldn't keep himself locked up for just a little bit longer? Beastboy continued to curse himself aloud, hoping the profanities would erase his pain.

Raven collapsed onto her back, staring up at the gaps between the trees. What happened back there? A small twinge of pain shot through her heart and she wiped away her tears. Something important _had_ happened. _'It looks like Beastboy isn't the one after all, Raven'_ she thought brokenly, closing her eyes_, 'You'll just have to be alone.'_ The girl nodded. She could do alone... she had always been that way, after all.

Beastboy looked up at the moon. _'This is all your fault,'_ he thought bitterly_. 'If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here right now. Raven wouldn't be alone in the woods.' _

Beastboy shot up suddenly, "Wait a second! Raven's alone in the woods! And she's never been here at night before! Something might happen to her." His concern made him start in the direction he came from, but fear gripped his heart again. "What...what if she doesn't what to see me, to talk to me? What then?"

The tears were ceasing now. "Yes Raven. You'll just have to be strong." She sat up, brushing the pine needles from her hair, "Nothing new about that anyway." She wiped her face on the sleeve of her cloak as her heart screamed at her. _'I just wanted to be with him.'_ her mind whimpered as she stood shakily, using a tree for support.

Beastboy leaned against a tree. "What should I do?" he asked aloud to himself. "I made such a scene back there...no way she'll want to talk to me." He gazed up at the night sky. "But I definitely don't want to go back to the Tower." Beastboy sighed. "Nothing to do but keep walking." He headed deeper into the forest, head hung low.

Raven sighed and looked up at the sliver of moon again, surely it couldn't hurt anymore than it was already... Gently she brought her hands to her mouth and howled, her heart soaring with her voice. Hearing the howl, Beastboy turned around, green eyes glowing eerily in the moonlight. On an impulse, he returned the call.

Raven opened her eyes, "Beastboy!" she called, tears emerging once more. Desperately she ran toward the sound of his voice, "Please, don't stop... let me find you."

Beastboy took in a lung full of air and howled again. It felt good, despite what happened during his previous howl. _'I'm sorry,' _he thought to the Moon. _'I didn't mean it. In fact, I thank you for relieving my sorrows. For everything you do.'_

Raven stumbled through the woods until she saw the Changeling's outline. "Beastboy!" she called, tripping over a tree root and falling down at his feet. "Don't leave." she whispered, grabbing his ankle, "Please." Inside, she couldn't believe she had reduced herself to this begging, but she needed him... she needed someone to make her smile, to hold her… love her.

"Raven?" he asked. "Raven, are you okay?" Beastboy hurried down on his knees, checking her legs and feet for broken bones.

"I'm fine." she whispered, gently taking his hands in hers, "Why did you run?" Her eyes looked into his, searching for an answer, the answer she needed so desperately.

Beastboy glanced down, "It was--it was nothing." he lied. "I just...needed some space?" His voice fumbled as he looked for the right words.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked brokenly, still gazing at him. "If I did... I'm sorry."

"Oh gods no!" he said hurriedly. "You could never do anything wrong." Beastboy wrapped her in hug, still half disbelieving this was happening. "It's just that--you're not the only one who needs to suppress stuff every now and then."

"Suppress what, Beastboy?" she breathed, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. She inhaled his sent, relaxing against his body. _'Please don't leave again.' _

"Memories" He answered, breathing in her lilac scented hair, relaxing slightly. "Feelings. Love."

Raven's eyes widened, "Love, Beastboy?" she asked softly, "You love me, too?" She felt a sense of peace fill her heart, maybe she didn't have to be alone after all.

His body stiffened. Beastboy didn't want to tell her this way, not like a sniveling fool. "Well...yes. Who wouldn't?" He gently pushed her back so he could see her face. "You're wonderful Rae. You're intelligent, beautiful, and deep. You're a puzzle." Beastboy chuckled. "And I like puzzles."

She looked into the deep pools of his eyes, "I'm serious Beastboy. Do you love me?" Raven let him go, "Yes or no?"

He looked right back into hers, not backing down. "I am being serious Rae. I'm not always joking. Think about what I said and decide for yourself."

Raven glared at him, then her eyes softened. "I love you, Beastboy." her voice was firm as she gazed at him, "I need you." _'If only just to hold me like you were.'_

His voice was quiet and firm as he replied. "And I love you Raven." He nuzzled his head in her hair. "My bird of darkness, my lady of light."

Raven laughed gently as she turned her head up to look at him, cupping his cheek with her hand. "My little green wolf," she whispered as she brought her face closer to his and pressed their lips gently together, the rest was lost in the gentle murmuring of the forest.

* * *

**A/N from Noctepanther: Thanks for the reviews! Jessy had a moment of stupidity and gave me the file to play with. I hope you liked the edited version!**

_**A/N from Jess: But why wouldn't they? It's amazing! –nods- I'm so humble. **_


End file.
